starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Zara Organa
Padmé Solo of Naboo known as Her Royal Highness, Princess Solo of Naboo, from 6 BJP to 3 BJP, and as Her Excellency, Senator Padmé Solo of Naboo, from 2 BJP to 0 AJP was the youngest child of Jonash and Jobal Solo, and the sister of Sola Solo. Later in her life, Solo became the secret wife of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Solo was a princess of Naboo before representing the Chommell sector as a Senator in the Galactic Senate. As Princess of Naboo, Solo fought bravely to liberate her people during the Trade Federation's invasion in 6 BJP, thus becoming one of the most respected political figures in the Galaxy. In 3 BJP, following the Military Creation Act, Anakin Skywalker was assigned to protect her, and following the Battle of Geonosis, the two secretly married on Naboo. Senator Solo participated in many events of the Clone Wars, both political and military. She also stayed devoted to her husband and became pregnant. Around the end of the war, she doubted the motives of the Republic. In 0 BJP, appalled by the dissolution of the Republic and the creation of the Empire, she signed the Delegation of 2000 along with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and other senators. Biography Early life Padmé Solo was the youngest daughter of Jonash and Jobal Solo, and the sister of Sola Solo. Solo was born in 25 BJP just outside Theed where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and care for the socially weak. Her family moved to Theed when she was young, and Padmé attended the best schools available to her. She also enjoyed occasional class retreats to Naboo's lake country. In her youth she volunteered for the Refugee Relief Movement, like her father had before her, and journeyed to Shadda-Bi-Boran to aid in the relocation efforts of the natives. Sadly, many of these refugees died when they were unable to adapt to life on another world. Following this, she entered the Legislative Youth Program, where she met a young man named Palo. A brief, innocent relationship followed, but the pair parted ways when Palo became an artist, and Padmé continued in politics. Princess Invasion of Naboo Five months after her election in 8 BJP, Queen Solo was faced with what would become one of the most significant problems in Naboo history. In protest of the Galactic Senate's decision to tax users of the galaxy's trade routes, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Solo's home world, Naboo. With few resources of its own, Naboo relied on imports, and the blockade served as the perfect example of the Republic's reliance on trade. Solo tried to use diplomatic and political means to rid her planet of the Trade Federation, yet it was all in vain. The Viceroy—secretly following the orders of Darth Sidious—avoided direct diplomatic efforts, going so far as to order his troops to assassinate the Republic ambassadors that Supreme Chancellor Valorum had secretly dispatched. Unfortunately for him, the ambassadors were the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and shortly after their escape Gunray was ordered to both sabotage all of Naboo's communications systems and deploy his troops for invasion. Solo refused to condone a course of war for her planet, but the Federation invaded anyway and swept away the RSF defense. When the Federation took Theed, Solo was hereafter captured at the Palace, but Siri Tachi assumed the guise of the Princess during this time. Acting on instructions, Siri refused to sign the treaty authorizing a Federation occupation of Naboo, and they were sentenced to be placed in detention camps. On their way to detention facilities, the retinue—consisting of the false Solo (Siri Tachi), her handmaidens (including Padmé), Governor Sio Bibble, Governor of Earth Weatherby Swann, Lieutenant James Norrington of Earth's Navy, and Captain Panaka of Naboo—were soon freed by the Jedi ambassadors Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, as well as a Gungan named Jar Jar Of Poo. Though reluctant to leave her people, Solo (via Siri) accepted the Jedi's offer to escort her to Coruscant. Engaging the blockade as the Naboo Royal Starship escaped, total destruction was avoided thanks to the droid R2-D2, whom Solo commended. However, significant damage was inflicted in the escape, and the ship was forced to land on the remote planet Tatooine. Disguised as the Handmaiden Padmé, Solo accompanied Jinn, Binks, Siri and R2-D2 into the town of Mos Eisley to search for parts needed to rebuild the ship. It was there that she met a fifteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker, who she would form a close bond with that would last her entire life. Skywalker offered to take part in the Boonta Eve Classic, a podrace, to win the group enough money to acquire new parts and leave for Coruscant. When Skywalker won, she was even more impressed with him. The fight for Theed Arriving on Coruscant, Solo once again resumed her role as Queen. In preparation for her appearance in the Senate, Senator Palpatine, her planet's representative, warned her of the Senate's corrupt nature, and was proved right when Solo was unable to acquire immediate help for her people. Following Palpatine's advice, Solo called for a Vote of No Confidence in the Senate's leader, Finis Valorum. Soon after, Palpatine himself was nominated to succeed Valorum, and eventually won. However, Solo decided to ignore his pleas for her to remain on Coruscant until that time, choosing instead to return to Naboo. En route, Solo revealed to a concerned Qui-Gon Jinn that she planned to unite with the native Gungans, with whom the Naboo had had somewhat bad relations in the past. Solo journeyed through the swamps of Naboo, escorted by a the two Jedi and a small posse of Naboo security guards. En route, her party encountered several other droids, as well as Royal Security Force personnel scattered through the swamp. Eventually, Solo and her party boarded a group of naval transports, which took them to the Gungan sacred place. Appearing before the Gungan leader Boss Nass, Siri (still acting as Solo’s decoy) attempted to convince the Gungans to unify in a bid to oust the Trade Federation. Seeing that this attempt was going nowhere, Solo decided to reveal her secret identity as a signification of trust. Nass agreed, and the two warring cultures hastily put an end to their dispute to concentrate on a more pressing issue: the occupation of Naboo. Solo presented her formulated plan to the group, which would consist of her leading a strike team into the Royal Palace and capture the Viceroy, while at the same time the Gungan Grand Army would lead a ground assault to distract the droid armies. Though the plan eventually worked—thanks mostly to Skywalker's effort in destroying the Droid Control Ship and Siri's distraction. Her actions throughout the crisis earned her immense popularity with the people, and the Naboo and Gungans became officially unified during a celebration in Theed, attended by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi Council. During her tenures as Queen and later as a Senator, Solo cultivated a cadre of handmaidens, young women of a similar age and with a striking similarity to her. These handmaidens acted as bodyguards, decoys, and confidantes to their mistress, roles devised by Solo's head of security, Captain Panaka, who insisted the new Queen be trained in self-defense and weapons usage. Senator In 5 BJP, Solo gave up the throne to her elected successor, Queen Jamillia. Though Solo had planned to retire into a family life, as her sister Sola had, at Queen Jamillia's urging she was appointed Naboo's representative in the Galactic Senate, succeeding Horace Vancil as the Galactic Senator from the 36th regional state space system. Surprisingly, given her career change, she retained an elaborate fashion sense and a constantly-changing wardrobe. Indeed, due to her enormous support on Naboo, Solo continued to be granted all the formalities usually restricted to the elected monarch, including distinctive chrome-plating on all of her starships. Solo entered the Senate in the same year as Senator Rush Clovis. The two became very close, however, Solo ultimately ended the relationship as she felt that it was not professional for it to continue. Clovis took this very hard, and the pair ultimately terminated any kind of contact. Though she preferred to remain on Naboo, when on the capital Padmé lived in a small penthouse apartment in the Senate Apartment Complex. Though the interior was modest in size and decor compared to other Senatorial residences, the apartment's large veranda boasted a private landing platform as well as a number of luxurious Naboo artifacts. Soon, she was one of the leaders of a faction opposed to the establishment of an army to quell the growing Separatist movement. She believed that signaling violence only invited violence in return. Padmé Solo was also appointed by the Supreme Chancellor to the Loyalist Committee, an exclusive group of Senators who would act as advisers to the Chancellor during the Separatist Crisis. She also served on a team of Republic diplomats that attempted to negotiate a peace with the Separatists, but unfortunately a number of terrorist attacks thwarted the negotiations. Solo suspected that Jard Dooku, the Count of Serenno, leader of the Separatists, and a former Jedi Master, was behind attacks that ended the negotiations. Assassination attempts In 3 BJP, Solo was targeted for assassination by an unknown enemy, which she firmly believed to be Count Dooku. An attempt on her life was made by the Clawdite bounty hunter Zam Wesell, resulting in the deaths of Solo's decoy Cordé, handmaiden Versé, and numerous other security guards on a Coruscant landing platform. Hours later, Solo appeared in the Senate both to thwart reports of her death and openly criticize her enemies as well as supporters of the Military Creation Act, which she strongly opposed. After a brief conference with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, members of the Loyalist Committee and numerous members of the Jedi Council (including Yoda and Mace Windu), it was decided that Solo be placed under protection of the Jedi while the matter was being investigated. Padmé held firm her belief that Dooku was behind the attack, but the Jedi believed that as a former Jedi, Dooku would be incapable of murder. Later that day, Solo was reunited with Anakin Skywalker, now a Padawan to Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been assigned to protect her. After a second assassination attempt by Zam Wesell, who had, under the orders of Jango Fett, placed poisonous kouhuns in her bedroom, which Skywalker and Kenobi were able to prevent from killing her. After this second assassination in two days, the Jedi Council determined that Skywalker would escort Solo to her home world of Naboo for protection while Obi-Wan continued the investigation. As the vote on the Military Creation Act was fast approaching, Chancellor Palpatine had to issue an executive order to an irritated Solo to return to Naboo. Disguised as a refugee couple from the Thousand Moons system, Solo and Skywalker traveled discreetly on a freighter ship to Naboo. During the trip they discussed the sacrifice that Anakin's mother made by letting him go to train with the Jedi. Hoping to make him feel better, Padmé said that what a parent needed for her child was to know that he had been given a chance of a better life. To maintain the illusion that the Senator was still in the capital, Captain Typho and handmaiden Dormé stayed behind, with the latter acting as Solo's decoy. Falling In Love After a meeting with Queen Jamillia, as well as a meal with Solo's family, she and Anakin took refuge at Varykino, the Solo family lake retreat, where the two began to fall in love. It was a forbidden romance, a love that could not be denied. Padmé attempted to dismiss the notion, fearing the repercussions on both her and Anakin's careers. Personality and traits Solo took to heart the lessons of self-sacrifice that had been taught her by her parents, and throughout her life she continued to do what was best for her people and the Republic she believed in, without thought of herself. Her sister sometimes scolded her for this attitude. She rarely gave in to personal desires, such as at a young age denying Ian Lago her affection, saying that Naboo needed her more than he did. She was compassionate, always considering other people before herself, and she stood firm in what she believed in. She was also a persuasive and extremely empathetic speaker, as evidenced by her speeches as a senator, particularly when she opposed the escalating violence of the Clone Wars. She was even willing to doubt the Republic in its later years, because of how far it had fallen short of its duty. She was even willing to doubt the Republic in its later years, because of how far it had fallen short of its duty. It was partly because of her firm belief in democracy and her genuine care for her people that her election for Queen of Naboo was a landslide. Unable to deny her people's need, she accepted Queen Jamillia's invitation to become Senator after her term as queen ended. She was obviously well-loved by her people, as she still kept several privileges usually restricted to the monarch of Naboo during her time as a Senator, such as allowing her ships to be chrome-plated. Solo matured quickly, as evidenced by her quick rise to political heights at a very young age, reaching Queen at only sixteen years of age. Though responsible, she was a strong-willed person, who continued to do what she believed to be correct and right despite those closest to her standing against her. She followed her own instincts in pleading to the Senate for help as Queen, and to return to Naboo afterwards to strike out on a limb to unite with the Gungans. She also refused heightened security, even after blatant attacks on her life during her time as senator, going so far as to cover security cameras. Though her security's fears were proven true time and again, Solo was still loathe to leave during the vote on the Military Creation Act, and only an order from the Supreme Chancellor could make her concede. Her strong will and self-restraint were proven again when she firmly told herself and Skywalker that a relationship between them would go nowhere and would endanger both of their futures. She saw how difficult it would be, and how much it had the potential to ruin their lives, and, though it was difficult for her to accept, she attempted to force Skywalker to see it as well. However, when she believed she was about to die, she saw no harm in admitting her true feelings, believing that they could not come to pass. However, when they survived their 'execution,' she and Skywalker could no longer deny their love. Despite this she still tried to keep her relationship with Anakin a secret, even after they were married. .]] Even then, she remained loyal as a senator to her people, and continually urged Skywalker to stay loyal to the Order, even when, at times, he wanted to refuse an order because of the long periods of time away from her. Though pained by the long separations they had to endure, Solo kept strong for them both, knowing the great burden placed on both of their shoulders. She believed strongly in Skywalker, and when she heard of his exploits during the Clone Wars, she was enthralled, though she remained worried for his safety. Her belief in him became even more evident when she began to believe him over the Jedi Order when he told of their manipulations of him to use him as a spy for their own purposes. Though her marriage to Skywalker was undoubtedly the closest of all her relationships, Solo maintained a number of close friendships throughout her life. In 5 BJP, Solo met the young Jedi Padawan Siri Tachi who was put into the role as her double, to insure Solo's safety during the Separatist's Blockade of Naboo. Typically, one of Solo's handmaidens would have assumed the role, but because of the vast resemblance between the two, Siri was selected instead. While Siri was in the act, she had learned to communicate with Solo in the subtlest of phrases or glances, and during these lessons, the two quickly became friends. Following the Naboo Invasion the two lost contact, but they would eventually meet again while Solo was Senator, and remained close friends during the years that followed. Amidala also formed a close friendship with Anakin's cousin, Luke and Leia. She was also close friends, with Anakin's Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Solo's close friends in the Galactic Senate included Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma. They often worked alongside Solo in peace efforts before and during the Clone Wars, though Organa and Mothma eventually became skeptical of the direction in which the Republic was headed under the control of Palpatine. Though Solo was outspoken in her loyalty to the Republic, Mothma and Organa trusted her enough to invite her to secret meetings that proved to be the seed of the Rebel Alliance. Solo was loved by all her people for the interest she showed in their personal lives, no matter how menial their roles. Thus, it is no surprise that Solo was quite close to her handmaidens and staff. During her reign as Queen of Naboo, Solo selected a number of handmaidens alongside whom she had trained. These handmaidens assisted her in her personal life as a monarch and were her last line of defense in case of an emergency. As a senator, Solo cut down on the number of handmaidens who attended her, though she still remained close to those she had. One of these handmaidens, Cordé was killed in an explosion intended to put the senator out of commission before an important vote. Solo was grief-stricken at the loss of Cordé. Her only other handmaiden at the time, Dormé, remained unshaken by this loss and voluntarily doubled for Solo when she fled into hiding on Naboo following a second assassination atempt. In fact, Dormé remained more concerned for Solo than she did for her own safety. While staying with Skywalker on Naboo, Solo enlisted the help of a family friend, Teckla Minnau, who later served Solo as handmaiden for a brief period of time during the Clone Wars. The last handmaiden to serve Solo before she went into hiding was Moteé Wristy. Moteé was one of the few privileged to know of Solo's marriage as she helped the senator dress appropriately to conceal her pregnancy. Solo also developed decent friendships with her heads of security, Panaka and Typho. Though Typho developed a love interest in Solo, the senator never let their friendship go beyond a strictly professional level. Both during her reign as Queen and her time serving as a Senator, Solo presented herself as an advocate for the Gungans. Relationships between the human inhabitants of Naboo and the natives had always been tense, but during the invasion by the Trade Federation, Solo managed to unite the two species against a common enemy. She and Gungan Boss Nass achieved a level of mutual respect, which she carried even for his successor, Boss Lyonie. Solo also worked so that the unrepresented Gungans might have a say in the Galactic Senate. This goal was achieved when Jar Jar Binks became a representative of Naboo alongside Solo. Eventually, Binks also became a senator. During the Clone Wars, the Gungans continued to call on Solo for aid when relations between them and the Naboo became somewhat unstable. Unlike many senators, Solo also maintained close contact with her homeworld's ruling monarch. Queen Jamillia trusted Solo's advice on the state of the Republic and helped hide the senator from her assassins. During the Clone Wars Queen Apailana, the second queen to follow Solo, showed the senator great respect for her contributions to her planet and to the galaxy. Padmé Solo could read, write, and speak Basic, Mon Calamarian, Gunganese, and High Galactic. Links Gallery of Padmé Solo Category:Females Category:Senators Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:Inhabitants of Naboo Category:Inhabitants of Theed Category:House of Solo Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Galactic Republic Senators Category:Pilots Category:Rebel Alliance members